


Bridges Leading To You

by OrChan12



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Heaven, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Religion, Reunions, Valhalla, but it does contain one, i will go to valhalla with this ship, if you think about it it's a happy ending, not really a spoiler, ooc but not much, this is my version for afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar and Athelstan were always different. Athelstan believed in one God, Ragnar in many. Athelstan was Christian, Ragnar was pagan. Athelstan reached Heaven, Ragnar reached Valhalla. </p>
<p>However, no matter what, they loved each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridges Leading To You

**Author's Note:**

> So, being so original from the rest of the fandom, I wrote a AtheRan fic under the impact of my feels.
> 
> There is no much plot, just two people reunited after death. I don't understand much about Christianity or Norse mythology so if there is a mistake, please let me know! 
> 
> BTW, in this fic Ragnar died in a battle- it's only for the sake of this fic. I wanted Ragnar to reach Valhalla, which happens if one dies in a battle. I think he died when that fat king Ella tossed him to a snake pit.

Athelstan was a religious man. All his life he was taught about one-true-God. He believed his savior was Jesus Christ. He traveled around the world, delivering the word of God. He discovered different cultures, learned many languages and yet he never doubted his God. Not until he met Ragnar Lothbrok.

The pagans believed not in one God but in many, each one of the Gods was responsible for something else. They were like humans- they loved, got hurt, got angry, they felt. The only difference was that the Gods were superior and they couldn't die. The idea itself was ridiculous. How could there be more than one God? If they were like humans, how could they be superior? They were violent and belligerent, even their women. Yeah, Athelstan couldn't understand Pagans.

He would never forget the day he met the Ragnar. Ragnar's people slaughtered all his brothers, yet they spared Athelstan's life. Sure, it was because he could speak their language and Ragnar realized the potential he could gain from slaving him. It sure was hard at first. The people of Kattegat weren't so pleased there was a Christian among them. Ragnar's first wife, Lagertha, was as scary as she was beautiful. Their children hated him- at first. Floki constantly made sure to remind Athelstan he was no welcome.

Living among the Pagans, Athelstan couldn't help but being exposed to their religion. The north men weren't as uncultivated as the English man believed they were. They had the same regime. They respected their women and acknowledged their fighting skills. In addition, their mythology, even if absurd, was interesting. Athelstan learned about Ragnarok, the father-of-all Odin and Valhalla…

It was no surprise that Athelstan started to question his believes. At some point he believed that both religions were true. He believed in one-true-God and Father-of-all Odin. There was one thing Athelstan never doubted- his love for Ragnar. Ragnar might appear as a ruthless warrior at first, but the Viking was also a sharp guy. And he was handsome. So handsome, Athelstan regretted his choice to become a monk. 

Athelstan didn't get the opportunity to conquer Paris alongside Ragnar.

He died before he could tell Ragnar how he felt.

He reached Heaven.

 

Ragnar Lothbrok was believed to be the progeny of Odin. He was one of the greatest Vikings in the history. He conquered many lands. His sons became legends. A former farmer turned into a king.

Ragnar knew there were many Gods. Obviously Christianity was bizarre, how could one guy rule the earth and the heavens? Ragnar never saw himself living among Christians. He would never betray his Gods. Yet, the monk was special. He didn't intend for Athelstan to become more than a slave. He didn't expect the little priest to show a desire to become a Viking.

That's why he couldn't let go of Athelstan even after he found his God. He meant too much. He couldn't get angry at the priest for throwing away the armlet he gave as a present; he cared too much for the man.

Ragnar didn't get the opportunity to conquer Paris alongside Athelstan.

However, Ragnar conquered Scandinavia; he reached the middle of Europe and western Russia. The name Ragnar Lothbrok became a legend. People would learn his name, his sons, and his legacy. Regardless being a prodigy, Ragnar was still a mere human. He wasn't a God. He was to die someday, whether at a battle or young age.

Ragnar died during a battle, as appropriate of a Viking.

He reached Valhalla.

 

Valhalla was just the way Ragnar expected it to be and it wasn't at the same time. Obviously, one couldn't predict much about afterlife. He knew he reached the right place. He met all his friends, who died too as fearsome warriors. He didn't meet Odin; maybe mortals didn't get the opportunity to meet Father-of-all. However, Ragnar had no doubt he reached the right place. Valhalla was basically a military base, full of the bravest and the most loyal soldiers Odin could ask for. Soldiers prepared for Ragnarok. Everything about that place screamed military. Everyone was dressed already for a war. Standing there filled Ragnar with pride and honor.

Between the walls of skulls and metal, there wasn't much a place for a walk. They weren't allowed to wander aimlessly. Yet, one day, Ragnar suddenly felt the urge for exploring the place. It wasn't out of his character to be curious; it was just a trait that disappeared once one reached Valhalla. He felt a presence, unlike anything he felt before. There was something that guided him towards a certain direction.

It wasn't a door not a gate. It wasn't visible to the naked eye. Nonetheless, Ragnar knew he had to go through. It felt right. The guards who passed didn't try to stop him, so he knew he hadn't done anything wrong. Ragnar took a leap of faith.

It was a portal. It took just one step, but he knew he wasn't in Valhalla anymore. He looked back, but there was nothing. Nothing but bridges that never ended. He started walking around, trying to get more information. There were bridges stretched all over the place, leading to nowhere.

Suddenly, he ran into someone familiar. The figure was clear at first, but there was a sense of warmness that Ragnar trusted. He stepped closer. It was a young man with dark hair. He looked the same way as he did when they met. He was dressed the same way either. His hair was short and curly. He was shaved. He looked younger. He wore those hideous monk clothes.

"Athelstan," Ragnar muttered.

Athelstan smiled at him. "We meet again."

Ragnar laughed and hugged his old friend, "I hadn't seen you for a long time."

"I hoped I wouldn't see you soon," said the priest.

Ragnar fumbled in his pocket. He didn't know why, but there was one object that passed with him to the next world. It was a cross that used to belong to Athelstan. "Here," he gave it to the shorter man. "I guess someone really wanted you to have it."

Ragnar wore on Athelstan's neck. He gave himself a moment to look inside of Athelstan eyes before letting go of the necklace. "I missed you," he said. "I wish you'd come to Paris with me."

"Me too," said Athelstan. He revealed his wrist. He wore the armlet given to him by Ragnar. "I guess someone really for us to meet again, even if we reached different place."

Ragnar was puzzled. For all he knew, Valhalla was the only option. "Do you mean you are in heaven?"

"Yes," said Athelstan. "It was just the way I imagined it. It is a utopia. I met the angels even. I'm in heaven because it's what I believed in. You're in Valhalla because it's what you believed in.

"When I died I thought people only go to heaven. I found the portal by accident- it's not illegal, but souls aren't meant to wander off. I met other souls who also found the bridges. This place connects between the different worlds of faith. You can't go through a portal of a place you don't believe in its existence.

"I have met different people and different cultures in my life and my death. Then, I realized something important. There are many options because there is no God or Father-of-all. There is more than one truth. Clearly the bridges weren't meant for the souls. I asked the angles why I could pass through the portal."

"And what did these angels tell you?" Ragnar asked half curious, half cynical.

"They told me that some souls have business with other souls from different realms."

Ragnar laughed but Athelstan was serious.

"I think this is the reason why you died with my cross and I got my armlet back…" Athelstan clearly was too embarrassed to continue.

"Please, go ahead, don't stop," Ragnar teased him.

"I'm glad I have the chance to meet you again," said Athelstan. "I love you."

Ragnar didn't say anything. He already told Athelstan how he felt about him. Instead, he kissed the priest. At first, Athelstan was surprised, but he cooperated quickly. For a monk, Athelstan surely knew what he was doing.

 

There were two souls trailing on the bridges. They came from different realms, but they had a connection that was unbreakable. They would meet every day, at the same time, for eternity. They longed for each meeting. They loved each other, and no one could deny it.

Because their love was beyond religion.

Because their love was beyond life.

Because their love was beyond death.  

           

 

        

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to add Gyda, but it's already so sad, I couldn't handle it. 
> 
> Anyway, please leave a review :)


End file.
